The Adventures of Blanche, Spark, and Candela
by VioletDreams28
Summary: Professor Willow has three assistant scientists: Blanche, Spark, and Candela. Each one has their own research, and trainers must chose which of their teams to join. What are their average days like in the lab? These are fun short stories based on what we know about Pokemon Go.
1. A Field Trip to Willow's

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Blanche took notes as she watched the little Pikachu attack an evolved Raichu. She even had a camera recording the battle for later analysis. The intelligent white-haired researcher worked for the famous Professor Willow as a Pokémon scientist. Her focus of research was the evolution of Pokémon. Why did Pokémon evolve? Does evolution greatly affect their strength? Blanche hoped to answer those questions by testing the two Pokémon in front of her.

The Raichu dodged Pikachu's attack just before impact. "Use Thunderbolt, Raichu!" shouted Blanche. Raichu's electric attack hit Pikachu but did not cause much damage. "Okay, Pikachu," said Blanche, "use Quick Attack again, then Iron Tail." Blanche was so engrossed in her notes that she did not notice Spark watching behind her.

"Are you finished battling my Pikachu yet?" asked the dark blond young man. Spark was also a scientist working for Willow. He researched the power of a Pokémon's intuition. He enjoyed studying how the relationship of a trainer and his/her Pokémon causes a gut instinct that is guaranteed to win battles. Spark had a different personality than Blanche. He loved to have fun with his Pokémon, while Blanche preferred to stick to her research with a leveled mind. "The kids will be here soon," continued Spark, "and I know they are all _dying_ to see my Pikachu. What did you need it for anyways?"

Blanche rolled her eyes. She often wondered how Spark even became a Pokémon scientist. She already explained her hypothesis to him when she asked for Pikachu in the first place. "I'm working on a hypothesis," explained Blanche yet again. "Pikachu is a Pokémon that needs a stone to evolve. These two are the same age with the same amount of training. I'm am testing if a Pikachu needs to evolve to be just as strong as a Raichu."

"Oohh," said Spark finally understanding Blanche's experiment. "I could already tell you that Pikachu is just as strong as that Raichu." Spark beamed with pride. He really loved his little electric Pokémon.

"Really? How is that?"

"Instinct," answered Spark as matter of fact. He laughed to himself as he picked up Pikachu. "You should really get ready. It's time to explain that same hypothesis to the kids." Blanche giggled as she watched Spark leave. She was always too serious, especially with her research. Spark, however, had a care-free spirit that made her stop and enjoy her work. Sighing, Blanche gathered her notebook and camera to keep in the laboratory while the children were present.

Every year Professor Willow hosted a Pokémon educational seminar for the schoolchildren at the local Pokémon academy. He talks to the students about the various kinds of Pokémon in the area while the scientists discuss their research and the importance of it. Blanche walked to the front of the professor's laboratory to welcome the children with Spark and the third scientist Candela.

Candela was a loose cannon just like Spark, but she cared more about power than fun. The dark skinned scientist researched ways to make Pokémon more powerful. Her philosophy was that the stronger a Pokémon is, the more likely that it will win in battle. That wasn't exactly science in Blanche's eyes. It doesn't take a genius to know that strong Pokémon will defeat weaker ones. Trainers need to have a strategic battle plan instead of running in like a wild maniac. No matter what Blanche's opinion was, she respected the work of her colleagues. It also made a fun rivalry among the group.

"It's about time you got here," said Candela jokingly. "I thought something was wrong when Spark arrived before you did." Candela laughed with her hands on her hips. She was a confident person. Blanche could easily see the competitive fire burning in Candela's dark eyes. Spark, with Pikachu on his shoulder, turned his attention to them with his arms crossed.

"I'm not _always_ late," defended Spark frowning.

"What's this about being late?" asked Professor Willow. The fair headed man walked across the lawn toward the group. He glanced around the area taking in their surroundings and chuckling. "No one looks late to me. In fact, the bus is just now arriving."

Blanche looked at the driveway to Willow's laboratory. A school bus parked right in front of the scientists. The driver opened the door letting all of the students out with their teacher, Mrs. Lane. Blanche enjoyed teaching her findings about Pokémon, but she did not have the patience for small children. She sighed and faked a smile as the professor introduced her and the other two to the crowd.

"Welcome, Mrs. Lane and class," said Willow. "I'm glad to be your host. Today, you will have the chance to experience the average day of a Pokémon scientist and learn more about the research that we are conducting. The information you will learn today might not seem important now, but you will need to know it for when you are old enough to start on your own Pokémon journey." The students beamed with joy and cheered. They were all excited to be there… or they just wanted Spark's Pikachu.

"These three," continued Professor Willow as he gestured to his assistants, "are scientists that work here researching different aspects about Pokémon. They are Candela, Spark, and Blanche. They will later tell you a little bit about what they are researching." The crowd cheered again. "I will speak with you for a little bit out here. Then, you will split into three groups and listen to Candela, Spark, and Blanche at various times throughout the day. We hope you have fun!"

The three scientists waved at the students and went inside. Professor Willow would inform them about the starter Pokémon that he gives new trainers as they start their journey. Blanche knew his speech frontward and backwards. She heard it so many times. Willow offers the trainer a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. If the trainer absolutely refuses those, he will give them the extra option of a Pikachu. That rarely happens though.

"Who do you think they will like the best?" asked Candela after they entered the building. "There is no doubt that my presentation will be the most exciting." Blanche rolled her eyes yet again. Candela was already making the field trip a competition.

"More like the most horrifying," said Spark putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He grinned as he glanced at Blanche. "We will have to comfort them after they witness your violent battle demonstration." Pikachu nodded its head in agreement. Blanche had to give Spark some credit when it comes to these school field trips. He always knew how to reach their young minds, something Blanche could never do.

"I have to agree," stated Blanche to Candela. "Do you not remember the boy and girl that cried last year? Our presentations should be appropriate for the young ones."

Candela scoffed while crossing her arms. "It was just those two in a much larger group than this year. Kids love seeing a Pokémon's true strength. You'll see, because Willow is going to take a poll of which of us they liked the best." Candela grinned pleased with herself. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

"May the best scientist win," said Spark. He headed to the back lawn where his presentation will take place. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Candela turned to Blanche.

"I hope there won't be any hard feelings," said Candela smirking. "I know it must be difficult for you to be the least favorite each year. Someone has to be the worst, right?" Blanche was taken aback. Where did that come from? Candela was competitive but never so rude about it. Blanche stared at her fiery friend with a puzzled look.

"Oh, come on," continued Candela. Her eyes widened as she looked at her friend. "You really don't know!"

"Don't know what?" Blanche usually knew everything that happened around the laboratory. She had been so focused on her studies the last few days that she must've missed something.

"This poll that Professor Willow is taking today is actually a test for us. He wants future trainers to pick one of us as their team leader and train their Pokémon according to our research. The poll will determine which of us will most likely be the most popular with the trainers." Blanche nodded as she took in the words. So, that's what the poll was about! Blanche was thinking about her Pikachu hypothesis when the professor was talking about it and was too proud to admit that she wasn't paying attention. "I just feel sorry for you because you'll have the smallest team."

"We'll see about that," said Blanche narrowing her eyes.

Blanche hurried to her designated spot in a panic. Would Blanche really have the smallest team? Would anyone even care about her research or evolution? She had to come up with a plan fast that will attract trainers.

Blanche's head spun. She could not focus on anything going on around her. Blanche held her hand to her head. There was no way then that she could think about the teams, focus on her presentation _and_ maintain a calm mind. She held on to the table in front of her and took a deep breath. _Focus, Blanche. Nothing else is important at the moment. Just keep the children excited._ As if on cue, the group of loud children stampeded into the room. Blanche opened her eyes. She had an idea.

"Hello, everyone," greeted Blanche to the children. "I'm here to tell you about Pokémon evolution." Blanche held up three Poke balls. "For demonstration, I have with me today an Eevee and a couple of its evolutions, Vaporeon and Leafeon." The three Pokémon appeared on the table in front of everyone. "Now students, let me tell you about Eevee…."

The presentation went better than Blanche could hope for. Everyone enjoyed seeing the Eevee evolutions. Blanche even let them sit with each audience while she spoke about other species of Pokémon. After the last group came through, Blanche was free to get some lunch.

Blanche walked onto the back lawn to find Spark running around with some of the students while Candela ate sandwiches with the others. She grabbed a sandwich with fruit and sat next to Candela.

"How did it go?" asked Candela. She gulped down her water as Blanche opened hers.

"It went well," answered Blanche honestly. She smiled to herself. Maybe the students will like her the best, and future trainers will want to be a part of her research team. "Did anyone cry during your presentation?"

"Nope. I took Spark's advice and used simple moves this year." Both girls took a bite of their sandwiches. "Look at Spark," said Candela. "He has been playing tag nonstop for the last half hour. How does he have so much energy?"

"The real question is whether or not he even gave a presentation. It's difficult to explain instincts to small children," said Blanche.

"Gather around students," called Professor Willow as he and Mrs. Lane joined everyone. "I hope that you enjoyed your day here at my laboratory and learned a lot about Pokémon. I only have one favor to ask of you. I need you to take a piece of paper and circle the legendary bird that represents your favorite presenter today. The red Moltres is for Candela, the blue Articuno is Blanche, and the yellow Zapdos is Spark. Everyone take a paper."

He and Mrs. Lane passed around the papers and pencils. Blanche, Candela, and Spark had to go inside as they voted. Blanche remained quiet and thought to herself. She closed her eyes and held her head down as she leaned against the wall. Did she do enough? Will anyone be interested in her research?

"I don't know what's going on in your head," said Spark to Blanche, "but you really need to calm down." She opened her eyes to see Spark crouching and looking up at her. "Don't tell me you let Candela get to you again."

Blanche gave a slight grin. "She is good at doing that when it comes to my work."

Spark stood straight and placed his hands on Blanche's shoulders.

"The kids told me that they loved your presentation," he whispered soothingly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Spark, are you having to give Blanche a pep talk?" asked Candela from across the room. She sat on the top of one of the tables finishing her chips. "It's okay to be boring. At least you will always be the smart one."

Spark turned to the power hungry scientist. "We're all smart," he said. "That's how we got our jobs."

"I have the polls!" announced Professor Willow as he entered the room. "The students are on their way back to the schoolhouse, and all I have to do now is count their votes." He sat down with a notepad and began counting the responses. Blanche waited patiently while Candela appeared as if she was about to explode. Spark played with Pikachu without a concern about anything else.

"The results are in," said Willow finally. "Are you ready to know which team these children would have joined?"

"Yes!" exclaimed all three assistants at once.

"Alright. In third place, we have Team Instinct." Spark just shrugged his shoulders.

"They're too young to understand my concepts," said the yellow team leader.

"The first place winner and most popular team is…. Team Mystic. Congratulations, Blanche." Blanche's mouth hung open. Candela jumped up and widened her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. She did not think that the children liked Blanche better than her. Spark grabbed Blanche's arm.

"I told you," he said.

"That will all change when they're older," said Candela regaining her composure.

"No," said Blanche smiling. "Strategic thinking will always have victory over brute force."


	2. Rocket Fire

"The lab's on fire!" yelled Spark as he rushed outside of the building. Candela and Blanche, Professor Willow's other assistants, looked up at the spikey haired young man in shock. They were feeding a group of recently hatched Squirtles and Bulbasaurs in the back lawn when Spark ran out.

"What? Are you telling the truth?" asked Candela in a panic. Spark was known as the prankster of the group, but even he knew that there were lines that should not be crossed.

Spark leaned over panting. "The baby Charmanders… know ember… need water…" Blanche started running inside the moment he said "Charmanders." Candela followed with Spark on her heels. Candela could not believe her eyes when she saw the lab. Black smoke filled the room. She could feel the heat of the flames against her dark skin. Candela normally loved fire, but they had to put this one out before it destroyed the lab equipment.

Blanche, the cool-headed scientist of the group, did not hesitate to throw her Poke ball. "Come on out, Vaporeon," she called. "Use Water Gun and put out this fire." The blue finned Pokémon appeared and immediately sprayed water on the flames. Candela hurried to the next room where the older starter Squirtles lived. There was only one left after a trainer picked one up the day before.

The Squirtle was on the ground keeping below the smoke that was coming in from the other room. "Come with me," she told the little turtle. The Pokémon jumped up and followed Candela. "Use Water Gun also." Squirtle joined Vaporeon, and they quickly put out the flames. The four tiny Charmanders were still there hiding under a table. Candela soothed them before placing each one in a box to carry them outside while Blanche assessed the damage.

"Where did Spark go?" asked Candela. She looked back around the room as she was walking out to notice that the doors were open and the damage was as bad as she initially thought.

"He opened the doors to let out the smoke and went to check on the other babies we left outside," answered Blanche assessing the lab. "It looks like only this wall and computer will need to be replaced." She pointed to the wall on the north side of the building. The computer was covered in soot. Candela just knew that the hard drive melted in the blaze.

"Professor Willow is going to be so angry when he finds out. The information on that computer is backed-up somewhere else right?" Professor Willow was away speaking with young trainers in another town. He would not come back for another week. He kept some of his most important research on the destroyed computer.

"I know for a fact that he has everything backed-up on his laptop. It's fine. We just need to get a new one," said Spark as he walked back into the room. He looked around with his eyes widening in horror. "I'll remove that one, Blanche." Spark was the expert on all things electricity and technology. He took the monitor from Blanche and safely unplugged the computer from the wall.

"How did this happen anyway?" asked Candela as she crossed her arms. The Charmanders never burned anything before. They sure never caught the building on fire.

Spark sighed. "Two of them got into a fight when one stepped on the other's tail. It used Ember, and the others followed suit. I couldn't get them to stop without getting badly burned myself." Spark held up his hand. There was a blister forming on his palm where a Charmander burned him. Small injuries were one of the risks of being a Pokémon scientist.

Blanche opened a cabinet to get Spark the first-aid kit. "One of us has to go to town to get someone to repair this wall and buy a new computer before Willow comes back. He is going to think that we are not responsible if we don't."

"I'll go," replied Candela. "I'm the fastest of the three of us. I can get everything finished more quickly." The other two scientists nodded. Everyone who knew Candela was aware of her love of power and speed. She was even the three-time champion of the area's annual Pokémon race. "I will be back before you know it."

Candela gathered her Poke balls and Willow's money that was to be used for emergencies only. This definitely counted as an emergency. Once outside, Candela pulled out a Poke ball. "Let's go, Rapidash," she called. A unicorn Pokémon with a mane and tail made of flames appeared before her rearing. "Okay Rapidash, we need to get to town as quickly as possible. Are you ready to run?" The Pokémon neighed causing Candela to chuckle. "I knew you would be."

Candela mounted Rapidash, and they took out on the path through the forest. Professor Willow's laboratory was a few miles away from everything else in the area. That way, they could research Pokémon in an isolated environment free from interruptions. The only downside is that the scientists had to travel a long way in the forest to get anywhere. They could drive on the highway, but the professor had the only car.

It was peaceful in the woods. Candela felt as if Rapidash was flying past the trees as it cantered. Candela watched her surroundings. Butterfrees ate berries, and Rattatas scurried across the ground. As Candela made it deeper into the forest, she noticed that the Pokémon were acting strangely.

All of the wild Pokémon ran in the same direction, as if they were fleeing from something. "Whoa, Rapidash," whispered Candela. She studied the environment around her as Rapidash slowed down to a walk. Something was wrong. Pokémon didn't usually run around in a panic in their natural habitat. Candela urged the unicorn to continue down the path slowly. She dismounted her Pokémon just in case there will be an attack. Rapidash would be ready to act without worrying about hurting Candela.

"Stay away from us!" shouted a voice in the distance. Candela could barely make it out, but it sounded frightened and angry. Something was wrong, and Candela had a hunch of what, or who, it could be. Candela ran toward the voice with Rapidash close behind. It did not take her long to find the source of the trouble. Candela was correct. There before her stood two members of Team Rocket.

The two Team Rocket grunts looked down on a young boy and his Eevee. Candela had no doubt that they were trying to steal the Pokémon. That was what the team did after all. Candela recognized the grunts: Butch and Cassidy. Her blood boiled. How dare they try to take the Eevee away from the little boy.

"You heard the boy!" yelled Candela. "Stay away from them!" Candela gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Butch narrowed his eyes at Candela. Cassidy did not even bother to glance her way.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Butch in a mocking tone. "The boss wants a powerful Eevee like this one. We will take it no matter what threats you make." The boy grabbed his Eevee and held on to it. They were both terrified of the evil organization.

Candela turned her attention to the boy. "Don't you worry," she reassured him. "I will take care of these criminals." She looked back at Team Rocket. "You have no idea who you're messing with," she said menacingly.

"We don't have time for games," said Cassidy, "but if you're going to be this way, then we'll just have to battle it out." She threw her Poke ball. "Show them who's boss, Zubat." A bat-like Pokémon appeared. Butch chuckled and threw his Poke ball.

"I choose you, Arbok!" called Butch to his poison snake Pokémon. The cockiness was obvious on both of the grunts faces. Both Pokémon of their looked intimidating, but Candela was not the least bit worried. She brought out her own Poke ball.

"Let's go, Vulpix! You too, Rapidash," said Candela to the flaming unicorn behind her. "Let's show them how powerful we are." The boy moved in front of his Eevee. He wanted to shield it from the battle. Eevee peeked around its young trainer to get a better look at the action.

"Zubat, use Poison Fang on that Vulpix!" demanded Cassidy. The bat flew toward the small fox Pokémon with its fangs bared. Candela smiled to herself. Now was the time to show them real power.

"Vulpix, dodge and use Fire Blast." Vulpix jumped out of Zubat's way and blasted it with flames. The Zubat fell to the ground. It fainted. Cassidy gritted her teeth and called back her Pokémon.

"I'll take care of this," said Butch. "Arbok, use Poison Jab!" Arbok stuck an unaware Vulpix with its tail poisoning the little fox.

"No!" exclaimed Candela. "Rapidash, Flame Charge." Rapidash surrounded itself in flames and ran toward Arbok. The snake dodged the attack. Candela was frustrated. She had to defeat Team Rocket. "Again, Rapidash!'

Rapidash turned around and charged toward the snake again. The attack knocked Arbok down and caused a lot of damage. "Finish it off with Stomp," called Candela. Butch became angrier.

"Get up, Arbok," he demanded. The snake could not find the strength to get off of the ground. Rapidash used Stomp. This caused Arbok to faint. Butch called back his Pokémon. "You will pay for this," said Butch through gritted teeth.

"You will soon face the wrath of Team Rocket," added Cassidy. Both grunts ran off through the trees. Candela sighed in relief. She then remembered the boy standing behind her. Candela turned toward him. The boy beamed with delight as he looked up at Candela.

"That was amazing," exclaimed the trainer. Eevee jumped up and down next to him. "I want to be just as strong as you are when I get older."

Candela blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you," she said. "I'm Candela by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Brian," he answered. "My Eevee and I were training in the forest when those Team Rocket members showed up. Eevee is strong but not strong enough to defeat them."

"I'm glad I could help," replied Candela. "Now if you excuse me, I have to run some important errands in town. Be safe out here." Candela mounted Rapidash again. Now she had to add visiting the Pokémon Center to list of things to do. Vulpix needed an antidote for the poison.

"I will. Thanks again!" said Brain. Candela rode off toward town. She was relieved when she finally made it there. Her first stop was the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy healed both of Candela's Pokémon as she went to the computer store two doors down.

Candela found a computer that looked just like the one that was destroyed in the fire. She paid for it to be delivered to the laboratory the next day. She then talked to a carpenter about fixing the wall. The man agreed to go look at it that weekend to assess the damage for himself. Candela was proud of herself when she picked up her healed Pokémon. She managed to get everything on her list finished and scheduled before Professor Willow came back home. He would surely believe that his assistants were responsible when he saw how they handled the disaster.

Candela arrived at the laboratory late that evening. Spark and Blanche waited for her in the lab that still smelled of smoke. "What took so long?" asked Spark. "We were getting worried that something happened." Spark's eyes showed concern. Blanche stood against the wall with her arms crossed. She did not like when people weren't punctual. Candela was supposed to be back in the early afternoon.

"Something did happen," said Candela. "I had to battle Team Rocket." Both of the two scientists' eyes widened.

"What happened?" asked Blanche. Candela told them the whole story. She also told the two about the man delivering the computer the next day and the plans for the wall. Candela smiled when she finished.

"I don't know why you two worried so much," Candela said. "With the strength of my Pokémon, I can handle anything thrown my way."


	3. Spark's Quest

"I got one! I finally got one!" yelled Candela as she ran into Professor Willow's laboratory. Spark, another Pokémon scientist working with the professor, looked up from feeding a baby Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. He was preparing the three Pokémon for being a selected by a young trainer later on that evening. He noticed the sparkle in Candela's eyes. Her smile beamed with excitement.

"What did you finally get? Good advice on how to win battles?" asked Spark jokingly. He never saw Candela so ecstatic about anything before. Spark was usually the most joyful one at the lab.

"No, the stone store in town is now selling fire stones," said Candela. "Now, I can evolve my Growlithe into Arcanine." Candela closed her eyes and squealed while jumping up and down. Spark grinned. He knew that Candela dreamed of having the powerful dog-like Pokémon for as long as he had known her.

He picked up the Squirtle that crawled into his lap and stood. "Let's see it then," said Spark. Candela held out the red stone. Her grin grew even wider while looking at it. "Wow! It's amazing, but it's not on fire. That's a disappointment."

"Stones don't catch on fire, you idiot, and it's more than amazing. It's awesome." Candela stopped suddenly and searched the room. "Where are Blanche and Willow? I want to show it to them before I use it."

"They had to handle a gym dispute east of here. They won't be back for a long time, long enough for us to screw something up again." Spark gestured the wall that a group of Charmanders burned up a few months before. Candela's face fell. She then looked at Spark and perked up again.

"Oh well. It's not like they have never seen a Pokémon evolve before. Let's just use this stone on Growlithe now. Arcanine can be a surprise when they get back." Spark nodded. That was a great idea. Blanche and Professor Willow would be so confused when they find an Arcanine roaming around the lab. Candela took her Poke ball out of her pocket. "Come on out, Growlithe."

The puppy Pokémon exited its ball. Spark held on to the Squirtle tighter and crouched down to speak to the other two starters. "Pay close attention," he told them as if he were telling them a secret. "You will evolve like this one day."

"Okay, Growlithe," said Candela to her Pokémon. "Are you ready to evolve?" Growlithe barked cheerfully. Candela placed the fire stone on the ground directly in front of Growlithe. The puppy Pokémon reached out with its paw and touched the stone. It then started to glow white. Growlithe's silhouette grew larger and transformed. Both scientists watched with anticipation. Spark thought about how much Blanche loved evolution and would hate to miss this. The Pokémon ceased its transformation. Before the two stood an actual Arcanine.

Arcanine was much larger than Spark thought it would be. Candela squealed. "I can't believe I have an Arcanine." Arcanine gave a loud roar-like sound. Squirtle squirmed in Spark's arms. The newly evolved Pokémon frightened it. Spark checked on the other two baby starters. Charmander hid under a lab table, but Bulbasaur was nowhere in sight.

Spark searched the room in a panic. "Candela, where did Bulbasaur go?" He scooped up the other two and placed them on a counter on the other side of the room away from Arcanine. Spark was only kidding when he said they had the time to screw things up. Why did everything always go wrong when Professor Willow left the scientists alone?

"I have no idea," said Candela. She had a worried expression on her face. "Come back, Arcanine." The large Pokémon returned to its ball. "Arcanine must had frightened it, and it ran off." Candela joined Spark in his search for Bulbasaur. A shiver went down Spark's spine. He had to find the grass starter before the trainer arrived. His gut told him that Bulbasaur was no longer in the lab.

Spark scratched his blond head. He glanced around one last time before realizing that the door leading to the hallway swung open. Bulbasaur must had hid in one of the other rooms in the building. "I don't think it's in the lab anymore," Spark said to Candela. Both scientists hurried to the hallway. Spark rushed to the rooms on the left while Candela took the right. He did not leave any nook unchecked, but he could not find the grass Pokémon anywhere.

"Oh no!" yelled Candela. Spark hurried to her side. Candela stood with wide eyes looking at the end of the hallway. Spark followed her gaze to discover the building's exit was standing wide open. "Bulbasaur is loose outside," said Candela when she noticed Spark next to her.

"This is all my fault," said Spark as he buried his face in his hands. "I forgot to close the door after feeding the Pokémon in the barn." Spark and Candela walked outside to check out the backyard. There was no sign of Bulbasaur. Spark then remembered the path that goes through the forest into town.

He rushed over to take a look at it. "Candela! I see its tracks. It went into the forest." Candela ran toward Spark. She studied the tracks and the grass along it.

"It could not have gotten too far. We need to find Bulbasaur before the trainer gets here." Spark nodded. He worried about Bulbasaur. It was the most easily frightened one out of the group of starters. Spark just knew that the baby Pokémon was lost and terrified. "I'm the reason that Bulbasaur got scared," continued Candela. "I'll go find it."

"No," said Spark shaking his head. "Bulbasaur is my responsibility. I left the door open, so I have to find it." Spark was determined to find Bulbasaur. He did not have time to stand around arguing with Candela. Spark pulled out his Poke ball. "Let's find Bulbasaur, Jolteon." Spark's Jolteon appeared on the path. "I'll be back as quickly as possible," said Spark to Candela. He then set off on his quest for the young Pokémon.

Spark journeyed into the forest calling for the Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur! Where are you?" He surveyed the ground around him making sure to pay careful attention to the tall grass. His Jolteon walked by his side also searching. Spark began to really worry. He traveled down the path following the tracks, but something could had happened to the young Pokémon by then.

The tracks took a sudden turn to the left off of the path. Spark jumped into the grass without a second thought. He recognized the area. There was a shelter for lost Pokémon nearby. Pokémon that get separated from their trainers could go there for a safe place to wait to be found. Most of the time, it was Team Rocket's fault that they were separated in the first place. He guessed that Bulbasaur heard Pokémon playing there and decided to join them.

Spark saw the small shelter in the distance. He and Jolteon sprinted to the building. "Lilly! Lilly, are you here?" shouted Spark. A group of Oddish playing in the front lawn fled when they saw Spark approaching. He did not care. His mind was set on finding Bulbasaur.

A young blonde woman around Spark's age exited from the front door. "Spark?" asked Lilly. "What on earth are you doing here? You're frightening all of the Pokémon." She crossed her arms as Spark stopped in front of her resting his palms on his knees and panting.

"A young Bulbasaur ran away from the lab," said Spark as he looked up at his friend. "I have to find it before a trainer comes to select a starter this evening. Please, is it here?"

"Actually, my Ivysaur brought in a Bulbasaur that matches your description earlier today. The poor thing was scared to death. I have no idea how long it was lost in these woods. You're welcome to come inside and see if it is the one you're looking for." Spark sighed in relief. He knew in his heart that was the Pokémon he searched all day for.

"That would be great." Lilly and Spark went inside of the shelter while Jolteon remained outside to play with a Vaporeon and Flareon. Spark looked around as he followed Lilly. There were many Pokémon in the shelter. They appeared sad but also relieved to be in a safe place. Lilly led Spark to a room filled with grass and small plants.

"This is the grass room," explained Lilly. "There is a different room that accommodates the needs and comforts of each Pokémon type. Grass types like to be around plants and berries, so that is what I decorated this room with." Spark was impressed. He wanted to view each room, but most importantly, he wanted Bulbasaur.

Eating a berry in a patch of grass was a familiar little Pokémon. "Bulbasaur!" Spark collapsed on the ground. The Bulbasaur glanced up and squealed in delight. It ran into Spark's arms. He hugged the Pokémon without the intent of ever letting go. "I'm so glad I found you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you, Bulbasaur."

"I'm glad that this is the one you were looking for," said Lilly. Spark looked up at her still holding tightly to the grass starter.

"Thank you so much for taking care of it. I owe you one."

Lilly giggled. "You owe me like twenty, but I'm always happy to help." Spark chuckled also.

"Maybe tomorrow I can come help out here at the shelter. I promise to shut all of the doors so none of the scared Pokémon will get out." Lilly stared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is that what happened, Spark?" He nodded and smiled sheepishly. Lilly laughed. "Well, you better hurry and get Bulbasaur back to the lab. Trainers are supposed to have _three_ starters to choose from."

"Right." Spark hurried out of the shelter. "Come on, Jolteon," called Spark to his electric Pokémon. The small group ran all of the way back to Professor Willow's lab. Spark saw the young trainer arriving at the front door just as Spark emerged from the forest. Spark sprinted toward the back door and inside before the trainer would notice anything amiss.

"There you are," said Candela. "I thought you were going to be late. He's here already." She took the Bulbasaur from Spark's arms and placed it on a rolling table next to Squirtle and Charmander.

Spark smirked. "Did you really have so little faith in me? I said that I would bring it back in time, and I did."

"Well then, let's go see which one Jason wants." Candela rolled the table into the front room of the lab where a brown headed boy, Jason, waited anxiously for his starter. Jason's eyes lit up as they entered the room.

"Okay, Jason," said Candela. She pointed at each Pokémon while introducing them. "This is Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. You may choose which ever one you want to start your journey with."

"Remember to choose wisely," added Spark. "Once you pick one, there's no going back. Listen to your gut, and select the Pokémon it tells you is best." Jason's grin grew even wider. He looked at each one then became excited and studied them again. Finally, Jason made his decision.

"I think I will choose…," said Jason scanning each Pokémon before his eyes landed on the one he wanted, "Squirtle. I want my starter to be Squirtle." Candela picked up the water turtle Pokémon and handed it over to Jason.

"Good choice," said Spark. "I hope you and Squirtle have an exciting journey together." Spark then gave Jason its Poke ball. Jason thanked both scientists and left. Spark smiled to himself. He knew it was selfish, but he was glad that Jason did not pick Bulbasaur. He grew attached to the little Pokémon.

Candela sighed. "That was too close. Please, remember to keep the doors shut from now on."

Spark nodded. "Just as long as no one finds out about this little incident." Candela rolled her eyes and exited the room. Spark picked up Bulbasaur and held it close. "When Professor Willow comes back," he told the Pokémon, "I might have to talk to him about training you myself. What do you think about that?"

Bulbasaur beamed. "Bulba. Bulba saur." Spark chuckled yet again.

"That's what I thought."


	4. Blanche's Visit from Alola

"Welcome to my lab, Professor Kukui," said Professor Willow to his colleague. Professor Kukui was also a Pokémon researcher from the island region of Alola. He traveled there to share with Professor Willow his findings in his research on Pokémon moves. Blanche, Candela, and Spark stood next to Willow to welcome his arrival to their laboratory.

"I'm glad to be here," said Kukui. He straightened his cap on his head and shook Willow's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the three of you," Kukui added addressing the three younger scientists. He shook each of their hands. "I want to show each of you some of my Pokémon from Alola. Maybe, you'll want to travel there to do some research on your own. It's also a nice vacation spot." Kukui winked.

Candela grinned and elbowed Blanche. She leaned in and whispered to her white-haired friend, "I call dips. He is so hot!" Blanche followed Candela's gaze to the dark haired professor. He chatted with Spark about the young man's Pikachu. Blanche agreed with Candela. The foreign professor was handsome, but they weren't the only ones to think so.

"Look at his left hand," whispered Blanche. "He's wearing a ring. He's already taken."

Candela's grin faded. "Dang it. I didn't see that."

Professor Willow approached the two girls. "You should be excited. You two are going to learn a lot from Professor Kukui's visit."

"How is that?" asked Blanche. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. Blanche focused her research on Pokémon evolution. Kukui specialized in battle moves. If anyone would learn anything from his visit, it would be Candela.

"Candela can learn the power behind the special move types in Alola," answered Willow, "and Blanche, you will greatly enjoy seeing his Alolan variants of the Pokémon that you know here."

"Variants? What do you mean by that?" asked Candela. She was now just as perplexed as Blanche. Both scientists glanced at each other. What were Pokémon variants? How could that be possible?

"Allow me to explain," said Kukui after overhearing their conversation. "In Alola, we have some of the same species of Pokémon that are here, such as Meowth or Vulpix. Only, these same Pokémon adapted differently to the Alolan climate and are a different type than what they normally are everywhere else."

"What do you mean they are a different type?" asked Blanche crossing her arms. "How is that possible?" She furrowed her brow as she attempted to wrap her head around this fact.

Kukui chuckled. "Let's go outside. I'll show you some of my Pokémon, and then you'll understand."

"I'll check them out in a bit," said Spark looking at his phone. "I just got a message about something that I have to take care of really quick at the gym. Candela, it involves Valor trainers also. You might want to come with me." Spark put on his jacket, and Candela frowned.

"I guess I can see the variants when we get back," said Candela. She followed Spark out of the door with hunched shoulders.

"I guess it will just be the three of us," said Kukui. "Let's go then." Blanche followed the two professors to the lab's back lawn. That was the place where the scientists battled or show off Pokémon without worrying about breaking any equipment. The young scientists, especially Spark, learned from past experiences to never try anything new or potentially risky while inside of the building.

Professor Kukui pulled two Poke balls out of his pocket. "Come on out, Raichu and Meowth." The two Pokémon appeared in front of them. Blanche gasped. The Raichu had blue eyes, a chocolate coat, and a flat tail that it was floating on like a surfboard. The Meowth was gray instead of white and appeared to have a sassy attitude. Blanche could not comprehend what she was seeing. She collapsed on the ground landing on her knees and stared at the Pokémon with a blank expression.

"Are you okay, Blanche?" asked Willow. He looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kukui just laughed.

"Wha…What…. How?" stuttered Blanche. Her eyes widened. She saw Raichus and Meowths her entire life. She even studied them in great detail while doing her research. She analyzed the Pokémon in front of her thinking over every possibility she could come up with as to how they were a different type just by being from another region.

"These Pokémon live in a different type of habitat in Alola than they do anywhere else. Over time, the various species adapted to their environment, thus causing them to change types." Kukui glanced at Blanche to see if she understood anything he was saying. She only nodded, so he continued. "This Meowth is a dark type, and Raichu is an electric and psychic type. I must admit that I don't really know what exactly caused Raichu's adaptation."

Blanche finally stood back up and hugged herself. Her mind raced as she comprehended the new information. "Was the habitat not a factor?"

"Actually, we think it ate some fluffy pancakes, and that caused the change."

Blanche laughed. She toppled over on the ground chuckling so hard. That was the most ridiculous excuse she ever heard. She thought about how much Spark will love that explanation, especially since it's for Raichu. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he came up with the pancake theory himself.

She straightened up and calmed herself while still on the ground. "I research the reasons behind Pokémon evolution," Blanche told Kukui. "I attempt to determine if the environment has any effect on evolution. The fact that it's the case for this adaptation in Alola just opens up new questions and possibilities." Blanche smiled. She felt like she won the jackpot in Pokémon research. "There is so much about Pokémon that I still don't know. I would just love to learn more about the Alolan variants."

"That's why Professor Kukui came here," said Professor Willow. "He wanted to inform the other regions about the uniqueness of Alola."

"That's why we came here, too," said a woman's voice behind them. The three Pokémon professionals turned around to discover two Team Rocket members, Butch and Cassidy, standing next to the lab.

"What are you doing here, Team Rocket?" demanded Blanche. She clenched her fists. This evil organization caused a lot of trouble for everyone. Whenever Team Rocket members showed up, nothing good ever happened.

Butch smirked as he stared at Professor Kukui. "We saw the Alolan in town and just knew that he would have some Pokémon that our boss would just have to own for himself."

"You don't intimidate me," said Professor Kukui. "We have an evil organization in Alola also. Team Skull. If I can handle them on a daily basis, I am more than capable of dealing with you."

"We'll see about that," said Cassidy. Her eyes widened when she noticed the unusual Meowth standing next to Blanche. Cassidy clasped Butch's shoulder. "Look at that gray Meowth," she said in amazement.

"It's a dark type," said Blanche. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't help herself. She did not like when people were ignorant to important facts.

Butch's mouth hung open as he stared at the Pokémon. Then, it curled into an evil grin. "A dark Meowth? Boss would have our heads if we don't bring him this prize. Can you believe it, Cassidy? It's his dream Pokémon."

"Hand it over," said Cassidy. "We will take that Meowth by force if we must." Cassidy stepped forward and stuck out her hand. Blanche wanted to slap it away. Cassidy must be crazy to think that they'll just hand over such a rare Pokémon to someone that doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself. Professor Kukui shielded his Pokémon from Team Rocket. He was also ready to fight.

"Over my dead body," said Blanche through gritted teeth. "I got this, Professors." She threw her Poke ball in Team Rocket's direction. "Show them who's boss, Vaporeon." Blanche's Vaporeon appeared between the two groups ready to pounce.

"Go, Zubat," called Cassidy throwing her Poke ball.

"You, too, Nidoking!" shouted Butch in anger. "Use Poison Sting." Nidoking rushed toward Vaporeon with its horn pointed at Blanche's Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Vaporeon!" Vaporeon jumped into the air. "Use Hydro Pump." Vaporeon turned while still in the air and blasted the Nidoking with water. Nidoking just shook the water off.

"Zubat, Supersonic," said Cassidy. The Zubat used the move on Vaporeon causing it to become confused.

"Now's your chance, Nidoking. Use Horn Attack," demanded Butch.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam." Blanche watched in horror. Her Vaporeon was too confused to understand what was going on. Nidoking attached her poor water Pokémon. Vaporeon fainted. "No!"

"You lose," said Cassidy smirking. "Now, give us the Pokémon." Blanche cradled Vaporeon. She wanted to beat herself up. She should have known better than to not battle her one Pokémon against two.

Kukui stepped in front of Blanche and Vaporeon. He shook with anger. Blanche watched him in amazement. No one threatened him or his Pokémon. "Now, it's my turn," said Professor Kukui.

Butch scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Just what are you going to do?"

Professor Kukui only smiled. He narrowed his eyes through his sunglasses as he threw his Poke ball. "Don't let them get away with this, Marowak." Blanche returned Vaporeon to its Poke ball as she stared at the Marowak. Its body was as black as night, and its bone had blue flames burning on the ends. Team Rocket gazed at it in awe.

Cassidy pulled herself together. "After we defeat you," she said, "we'll take this one off of your hands also."

"Don't count on it," said Kukui.

"What type is that Marowak, Professor?" asked Blanche. She knew that she should ask when the battle was over, but she was too curious to wait.

"It's a fire and ghost type," replied Kukui. Butch's and Cassidy's mouths fell open and hearts raced. They stared at the professor in horror.

"Did you say… ghost?" asked Butch. Blanche was confused yet again that day. Butch turned to Cassidy. "You don't think? It can't be, right?"

"There's no way that's a coincidence," said Cassidy. Her voice shook. Marowak held up its bone causing both Team Rocket members to tremble in terror. "Get away from it!" Butch and Cassidy sprinted away from the group into the neighboring forest.

Willow, Kukui, and Blanche just stared as they ran. Kukui called back his Marowak. "What was that about?" he asked Willow.

Professor Willow shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." Blanche did not know why they ran away either. She never saw anyone from Team Rocket show fear before. The ghost type Marowak must have struck some kind of nerve with them.

"Oh, well," said Kukui. "At least my Pokémon are safe." Blanche had to agree. The most important fact is that their Pokémon were okay, no matter how bizarre Team Rocket's behavior was.

Blanche and the two professors returned to the lab. Professor Kukui talked to Blanche more about Alola variants after she healed her Vaporeon. He told her about the ice Vulpix, ice/steel Sandshrew, and ice/fairy Ninetails. Blanche enjoyed learning more about Alola. All of this information would aid in her evolution research. She couldn't wait for other trainers to learn all about the amazing things in the Alola region.

Spark and Candela walked in not long later. "How did things at the gym go?" asked Professor Willow.

"We had to break up a fight over which one of our teams got to take over the gym," said Candela. She shook her head. "These young trainers take the gym ownerships more seriously than anything else."

"We handed it over to Team Instinct," said Spark beaming. He added, "A Team Valor member stole it from Team Instinct, but we fixed it. Enough about that. What did we miss here?" He glanced curiously at Blanche, Willow, and Kukui.

Blanche giggled. "Well, we learned a few things about Alolan variants…," she said. "… and Team Rocket's fear of them."

Spark raised his eyebrows. "I have to hear about this." He sat at the table across from Professor Kukui cupping his face in his hands. Candela pulled up a seat next to him. They were both eager to hear Kukui tell the story.

"I was surprised myself," said Professor Kukui. "Before I began, I should tell you a little bit more about Alolan Pokémon, so you'll know the context of what was happening…"

Author Notes: I read on Tumblr about the Raichu pancake theory, so I went with it. I don't know if it's true or not. Anyways, thank you all so much for your favorites and follows! They all mean so much to me. Please give me some feedback of what you think about these stories so far. Is there something particular you like? Don't like? I want to know what you think. School will be starting in a week, so I will most likely not be posting for a while. I'm sure you understand. Thank you again for your support!


	5. Forest Surprise

Where was that sound coming from?

Spark scanned the dense green forest for the source of the loud wailing. He walked quickly toward the noise as he worried about finding someone injured. Spark turned the corner along the forest trail to discover a young girl cradling her crying Squirtle.

"It's okay," murmured the girl to her Pokémon. "There's no reason to be upset. It's all going to be okay." Spark stared at the girl puzzled. Was her Squirtle injured? Why was it so upset? She obviously did not do anything to harm Squirtle. Spark could tell by her gentle voice and the tears welling up in her eyes that this trainer would never harm her Pokémon.

"Excuse me," said Spark as the took a step toward the trainer and Squirtle. "Is there something wrong with your Squirtle. Maybe, I can help."

The girl looked up at Spark startled. She did not notice his presence before he spoke. She hugged Squirtle closer to her. Then, her eyes widened when she recognized Spark.

"You're Spark!" the girl exclaimed. "You're the leader of Team Instinct and work with Professor Willow. I got my Squirtle from the professor yesterday. I'm Cassie." Cassie beamed through her tears. She was excited to meet the team leader. Spark, however, was still concerned about Squirtle.

Squirtle calmed down as it recognized the man who used to care for it. "Squirtle, squirtle," it said as it held its arms out to Spark. Spark picked up Squirtle and chuckled.

"That's right," said Spark. "I remember this Squirtle being an emotional one. Does it miss the lab or something?" Squirtle's face fell, and Cassie stared at her feet when he asked the question.

"No," answered Cassie. She pushed back a strand of long brown hair. "We keep trying to catch another Pokémon, but it's no use." Cassie stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Every time, I either miss when throwing the Poke ball or the Pokémon is too strong for Squirtle. I am convinced that we are just not cut out for this training thing. Squirtle is taking the struggle harder than I am."

Cassie took Squirtle out of Spark's arms and hugged it. "I still love you no matter what, Squirtle," she said to her Pokémon. Spark smiled as he watched Cassie and Squirtle. They had the potential to become powerful trainers. They just needed some practice and training.

Spark knelt in front of Cassie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You just started your journey yesterday. It's going to take some time and intense training before you reach the place you want to be at. You just need to be patient."  
Cassie nodded her head. "You hear that, Squirtle? We just need to train more." Squirtle perked up and beamed. It needed the pep talk. Spark remembered taking care of the Squirtle at the lab. It was smaller than the other Squirtles, but it was more determined to become powerful, like Candela.

Spark made up his mind. "I'm going to help you," he said. "We are going to catch your first Pokémon today."

Cassie squealed and jumped up and down. She hugged Squirtle even tighter as she cheered. Other Pokémon, Pidgeys and Butterfrees, flew out of the leafy trees away from the noise. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Cassie. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Spark laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "Calm down now. You're scaring the rest of the Pokémon. There won't be any left for you to catch."

"Right," said Cassie as she settled down. "Where do we begin?"

A few minutes later, Spark, Cassie, and Squirtle stood next to a pond right off the path. Spark brought them there, because the water draws many Pokémon out of hiding. They waited quietly. Cassie held a Poke ball in her hand ready for her opportunity to catch a Pokémon for the first time. It was not long before a Bellsprout appeared moving toward the water.

"Alright," whispered Spark. "Here is your chance. What do you usually do first?"

"I tell Squirtle to use Bubble to weaken it," answered Cassie. Spark shook his head.

"For another Pokémon, maybe, but this is a grass-type. Bubble will not work as well. Tell Squirtle to use Scratch."

Cassie nodded. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Squirtle," she called to her Pokémon," use Scratch on Bellsprout." Squirtle pounced on the unsuspecting Bellsprout and scratched it two times. Bellsprout fell shocked.

"Don't let it get up," said Spark. "Grass moves will be super effective against Squirtle."

"Use scratch again," called Cassie. Squirtle scratched Bellsprout before it could get back up. This time, Bellsprout fainted, but it wasn't a Bellsprout laying there.

Spark held his hands to be forehead as he stared at the fainted Pokémon in disbelief. He could not think straight. That was not a Bellsprout. It was a Ditto. "Throw the ball," he finally yelled.

Cassie threw the Poke ball at Ditto and caught it. She picked up the Poke ball and danced in circles with Squirtle. "We did it! We caught a Pokémon!" Spark fell to his knees as he stared at nothing. He did not know Dittos were in this forest. Even _he_ had never caught one before. What was going on?

Cassie stopped dancing to hug Spark. "Thank you so much! I could not have done this without you." Spark hugged her back.

"You're welcome. It's all a part of my job." Cassie threw her Poke ball next to Squirtle. "Come on out," she said. The purple glob that is Ditto came out of the ball and smiled. Cassie tilted her head. "That's not a Bellsprout. What is it?"

"Ditto. They can transform into any Pokémon and use those Pokémon's moves. They're special Pokémon that everyone back at the lab is going to love hearing about."

"Then, I'm lucky to have caught one," said Cassie admiring both of her Pokémon.

"No, Cassie," said Spark. "You're not lucky. You are going to be the strongest trainer we will ever see. Keep training hard, and you will be the champion one day."

After saying goodbye to Cassie, Spark headed back to the lab. He listened to every snapping twig and rustling leaf in the forest. He wondered where other Dittos could be. No one would believe his discovery. There are Dittos near the lab hiding as other Pokémon. Trainers are going to go crazy catching Pokémon to have a Ditto for themselves. What a time to be a Pokémon trainer.

Author's Note: Wow! I am amazed by all of the readers and followers for these stories. Thank you so much! I'm sorry for not posting in a very long time. School nearly killed me this semester. I heard about Dittos in Pokemon Go this morning, so I just had to write this short story. This will most likely be the last one unless something awesome happens in the game. I want to focus on other writings, the holidays, and finals. Thank you again so much! Y'all are awesome!


End file.
